Home for the Holidays - Gundam Wing Edition
by Dueyoso
Summary: While waiting for Heero to come home after a mission, Duo gets sidetracked by gingerbread in the kitchen. *Shounen-ai/Yaoi themes*


Home for the Holidays  
Gundam Wing Edition  
By: Dueyoso  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! I have no clue who does either, but I give them lots of credit. This is definitely a yaoi fic and I'm definitely not getting anything for it but I hope you enjoy reading this! It's the second fic in my Home for the Holidays arc... the first being Gravitation. This is also just a quick short one part fic. Possibly more to come in this arc in the future? Depends on my time situation. C&C welcome!  
  
Note: Duey-chan uses microwaves! But she can cook... a bit!  
  
************  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Duo was home alone. He had nothing to do, no one coming over, and only one place to go. It was usually Duo's favorite holiday, but this Christmas Eve he felt very lonely. Heero wasn't home.   
  
Quatre had recently commented that you didn't see Duo without Heero or vise versa, but Heero had left on some weird mission a few days ago and was very late getting back. Duo, who was visibly upset over the matter, wouldn't eat anything and he barely slept at all keeping a constant watch on the front door just waiting for Heero to return. Quatre had tried to get him to do anything else but he had refused to move, let alone leave the house, every time. If only for Duo's sake Quatre hoped that Heero was alright.  
  
"He always calls..." Duo mumbled to himself, "when he's gonna be late..." Another sigh directed towards nothing in particular left Duo with no more answers than before. The only peices in the puzzle were that Heero was gone and Heero was late getting back.  
  
"Not actually late..." Duo chided himself. "Never specified... baka..."  
  
Duo felt hungry for the first time since Heero had left. He should have gone with him... Entering the kitchen duo noted how spotless it was. And he also noted that he didn't know how to cook... Heero always cooked. But really how hard could it be to make grilled cheese and soup?   
  
For the normal human being the answer is simple. Its not very difficult at all. But you need butter on the bread, not cream cheese, and you need a pan not a pot to cook it. But nobody bothered to tell Duo that so he wondered why it tasted weird... but the soup turned out alright... microwaves were made for idiots... or at least extremely lazy people. But Duo was still hungry. His depression had changed from starving oneself to stuffing oneself. It was about then that he noticed a large cupboard that he had never seen before. Inching towards it as if it were celery* he glared at it before gingerly reaching out his hand and daringly nudging it open. Duo wanted to glomp the cupboard. Before him were cans of frosting in all colors and flavors as well as bags and bags of various candies, and a simple 'made for cooking disasters' recipe for gingerbread. A plan was beginning to form in Duo's mind.  
  
When most people see all this they think 'gingerbread houses' or perhaps 'gingerbread trains', which is really stretching it. Duo thought 'gingerbread gundams'! Baka...  
  
"Flour and sugar  
mix it a pot  
bake it all together  
its gingerbread you've got!"  
  
Duo sung to himself as he mixed all the called for ingredients in a large bowl he usually reserved for painting the Deathscythe. Needless to say his gingerbread was a little bit darker than it should be(think about it... Deathscythe is mainly black paint). Duo, being sidetracked by his gingerbread gundams, was acting like his normal hyper self and not thinking at all about Heero. Soon all his gingerbread doe was done and he began rolling it out in huge sheets on the floor. Pounding it until it was completely flat Duo took a large knife and began to cut out all the different shaped pieces he would need for his Deathscythe gingerbread gundam, basically creating a edible model kit.   
  
Baking time! One by one the sheets of Deathscythe pieces went into the oven and amazingly Duo didn't burn them! They all came out hot and yummy and edible... or close to edible. Laying them out on the counter to cool, He began breaking open bags and bags of various candies including licorice, peppermints, gum drops, candy canes, m&ms, skittles, marshmallows, lollipops, and pocky.** While most of the opened candy went into his mouth, Duo pulled out the next sheet of instructions. Frosting. Grinning broadly Duo skipped around the kitchen and found another large bowl that he poured powdered sugar and milk*** and other various ingredients into. Then he poured tons of food coloring into it all at once and mixed it up creating a dark purple-ish black frosting. Satisfied enough he sat down to piece his gingerbread gundams together!  
  
The assembling was easy enough using bits of candy for certain parts of the gundam and gluing it together with frosting. But the Deathscythe had been completed and Duo was bored again... Why not make more gundams? Or all of them? Duo bounded over to the cupboard once more and reached up to pull out some more flour. He neglected to see a dollop of frosting he'd spilled on the counter and stepped on it, losing his footing right as he pulled the bag off the shelf. Duo fell to the floor and so did the bag of flour which exploded everywhere when it hit the ground. Duo couldn't see a thing until it settled revealing that the whole kitchen was blanketed with a thin layer of white dust. It kinda looked like snow!  
  
"Ah! Heero's gonna kill me! Not that he normally wouldn't but... I'll just have to use it on the gundams still..." Duo scooped up as much flour of the floor as he could and put it in the paint bowl to make his next batch of gundams....  
  
***  
5 hours later...  
  
Duo heard a car roll to a stop outside just as he was frosting a marshmallow onto the gingerbread version of Wing Zero. Hearing a car door slam made him drop what he was doing and run full speed towards the front door, reaching it just as the knob turned. The door swung open to reveal Heero who looked very irritated, not that Duo noticed. Heero was home! Losing no speed Duo launched himself on Heero sending both of them slamming into the floor.   
  
"Yogata..." Duo exclaimed with a few tears falling from him violet eyes. He hugged Heero tightly afraid he might leave again if he let go. Heero himself was a little surprised by Duo's reaction.   
  
"Do you mind?" Heero growled angrily. Coming home to be glomped was not his idea of a good day.  
  
"Yogata Heero..."Duo repeated completely unaware of Heero's anger. "I'm so glad you alright... I was so worried!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked somewhat confused. Duo released his death grip on Heero and looked at him like he was a martian.  
  
"Heero... anything could have happened to you on a mission!" Duo cried exasperatedly.   
  
"It wasn't THAT kind of mission baka! I was just... never mind." Heero tried to wriggle free from Duo, but he glomped him again so that he couldn't escape. " No need to get so worked up... geez."  
  
"Don't scare me like that ever again!" Duo demanded.  
  
"Whatever...(pause) Why?" Heero asked with a certain amount of interest in his voice.  
  
"Why what?" Duo responded blankly.  
  
"Why do you worry so much?" Heero seriously wanted to know.  
  
"Because... " Duo fidgeted and glanced up meeting Heero's eyes. "Because I love you Heero..." Duo shut his eyes tight and hung his head waiting for Heero to yell and tell him he was being stupid. Heero didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at the boy before him.  
Duo started shaking for reasons he couldn't quite explain until he felt Heero brush his tears away lightly causing Duo to look at him again. Heero seemed to smile which soon spread to Duo causing the boy to laugh a little.  
  
"I know I'm being stupid... hehe... just forget..." Duo was cut off when Heero leaned over and gently placed his lips on Duo's, surprising him enough to stop talking. Slowly Heero depended the kiss as Duo brought his arms back up around Heero's neck.   
  
They probably would have continued on like that for awhile if Quatre hadn't walked in on them. Duo jumped a bit and broke the kiss, blushing when he saw Quatre walk in. Quatre was sorry to have interrupted them, but had stopped by to check on Duo again.  
  
"Quatre! hehe..." Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Nice to see your doing well." Quatre said cocking his eyebrow at the two of them. Duo half sprawled on the floor and half in Heero's arms, and Heero in an uncomfortable looking position pinned against the wall from glomp impact. Heero sighed, slightly annoyed and not afraid to hide it. Duo continued laughing nervously, which had become an odd sounding cackle, and blushing the color of a red gumdrop. Duo clumsily got to his feet with Heero right behind him and brushed a bit of flour out of his hair. Actually there seemed to be a trail of flour following Duo from the kitchen. Heero looked even more annoyed by this and Quatre was confused as well.  
  
"Duo... what exactly were you doing before I got here?" Heero asked in his 'this had better be good or you're dead' voice. Duo beamed with pride.  
  
"I was making gingerbread gundams! Come and look!" Duo yelled with excitement and grabbed Heero's hand leading him into the disaster area... erm... I mean kitchen. Although it looked much more like a disaster area.   
  
There was flour everywhere. Various candies littered the ground and counter tops and on one side of the kitchen stood five gundams each about two feet tall and extremely accurate and detailed. Heero's even had a self destruct device carved out of dried frosting. All in all it turned out that Duo was good at a form of cooking... gingerbread gundams.  
  
"We really need to get you a job Duo..." Heero muttered under his breath. He stepped over the obstacles until he reached the mini version of Wing Zero which still needed a few pieces attached, but was done for the most part. Quatre seemed very excited about his mini Sandrock as he went over to expect it,  
  
"Wow Duo! These are really good! You even remembered the huge scratch Sandrock got in the last battle!" Quatre exclaimed his eyes lighting up just looking at his precious gundam once again. Duo smiled, glad that the boys seemed to like them.   
  
"As long as you realize you have to clean this up by yourself... " Heero muttered just loud enough to hear and Duo nodded in agreement glad that Heero was still speaking to him.   
  
"I'm just gonna finish up in here real quick so you two can go do whatever... but Heero, please don't leave the house ok?" Duo begged Heero who said nothing and went to the living room, having to practically drag Quatre away from the Sandrock model. Quatre quickly recovered from his state of nostalgia and turned his attentions to Heero who, for the first time, looked like he was daydreaming.   
  
"Heero what was that?" Quatre questioned him.  
  
"Gingerbread gundams." He replied with a bit of a 'duh' hint in his voice. Quatre narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"I meant before that... you and Duo... what was that?" Quatre said giving him his own 'this had better be good look'. Heero just shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Heero... how do I say this? Duo... when he thought you were gone these past few days, he was crushed Heero. He really does love you, and despite his constant cheerfulness, he's very sad. He needs you to help him Heero, and if you refuse to do that and keep pushing him away then I don't..." Heero silenced him with a glance.  
  
"I know Quatre." Was all he said. Quatre was confused for a moment, but looked satisfied enough.  
  
"I just don't want to see him hurt like before." Quatre whispered and glanced towards the kitchen where they could both hear Duo running around like a squirrel.  
  
"Don't worry", was all Heero could bring himself to say. Quatre, however, knew what he meant and smiled, sure for the first time that Heero really did care about the childish pilot.  
  
***  
That day had truly been a great one. After Duo's completion of the gingerbread gundams Quatre had called everyone else over to the house for a round of Christmas toasts. While everyone was there Duo showed off his prized work, and to Quatre's great surprise and excitement he even let the respective pilots keep their gundam. Smiling to himself Duo changed into his pajamas and flopped down on his bed. Down the hall he could only guess Heero was doing the same, but even after the whole 'Heero coming home scene' he couldn't bring himself to feel satisfied. Sure, he loved Heero more than anything, but did Heero return the feeling? His reaction said he did. Still, there was Relena added to the fact that Heero was a complex person. Sitting up and buttoning his flannel shirt, Duo opted to go and talk to Heero even if it meant a death glare.  
  
Quietly as possible Duo slipped out of his room and trudged down the hall stopping outside his koi's door. He knocked softly and, not receiving an answer, let himself in. As strange as it was Heero was reading, and he glanced up from his book when Duo entered. Duo fidgeted and came all the way in the room shutting the door to the drafty parts of the house out. Slowly he came towards where Heero was, stopping at the edge of the bed. Heero gave him a look that plainly stated 'What do you want'.  
  
"Ano... We need to talk Heero... " Duo mumbled shyly, but Heero caught the note of sadness in the boy's voice. He put the book down and placed it on the nightstand before patting the bed, motioning to Duo to climb in next to him. Like a little lost puppy Duo obeyed and jumped up on the bed snuggling against Heero.  
  
"So... talk." Heero stated quietly. Duo sighed and pushed himself out of Heero's light embrace and into a sitting position. Something seemed to come over him and the lost puppy look was discarded giving him an essence of seriousness. He could do this.  
  
"Heero... I wasn't joking in the slightest when I said I loved you, but... sometimes I feel like you don't care. About anything. And..." Heero cut him off with a sharp glare.  
  
"Urasai!" he whispered. Showing emotion was something he had been trained not to do. Training he had never wanted to fail... until now. Heero reached out and gingerly brushed a strand of loose hair behind Duo's ear, where his hand then moved to hold Duo's chin up making it impossible for him to break eyes contact.  
  
"You more than anyone should know that's not true, Duo. Because its you I love, and your supposed to understand me aren't you?" Heero, despite all his years devoid of feeling, was as vulnerable as the rest of the world. One just had to know his weak points. And Heero's only weak point was right in front of him. Duo was shocked at first to hear Heero say that, but soon his face broke into a smile and he lunged from his sitting position to glomp Heero. And for once Heero didn't mind. With Duo fitting perfectly in his arms all his worries of war were washed away leaving only that moment. Resting his chin on Duo's head he began drifting of to sleep thinking of how wonderful it was to finally be home, have a place to call home. And home he was.  
  
Home for the holidays.  
  
Owari.  
  
***  
  
Celery*: see Gravitation... since the first fic in this arc was gravi and I couldn't think of any other evil substances, I stuck with celery, which is Yuki's least favorite food. One time when he was little Mika(his older sister) made him eat it he ran away from home!  
  
Pocky**: its a kind of Japanese snack food for those of you who don't know. Its 'chocolate covered biscuit sticks' as the box advertises. And out of curiosity for those of you who know what it is... what's your favorite kind of pocky?   
  
Frosting***: you can actually make frosting by mixing powdered sugar and milk and its really yummy! just put lots of powdered sugar in a bowl and add little bits of milk until you can pour it but it sticks to the knife really well... like frosting. Duo was just being messy by adding more stuff!  
  
AN: Well that's part two for this arc! Duo seemed a bit OOC to me... or maybe he was just in constant hyper mode. Either way I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please let me know if there's a particular *yaoi* pairing that you'd like to see written, keeping in mind I won't do the same show twice(so no Trowa/Quatre) and I'll see what I can do about it. Signing off for this fic!  
  
-Dueyoso  
-December 1st 2001(6:31pm) 


End file.
